


This is Not a Drill

by seanchaidh



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: Academy Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanchaidh/pseuds/seanchaidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're training for real life, and Jim will do anything to keep Bones safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Not a Drill

**Author's Note:**

> From the bridge2sickbay prompt: Kirk, McCoy - Buddie Beware

They're doing an emergency drill, simulating a shuttle crash on the outskirts of town. Jim's read the briefing so he knows the details: filled with munitions and overloaded for the atmospheric conditions, the craft dove nose-first into a field several hundred yards from the suburb. Their mission is to secure the perimeter, evacuate the wounded, and wait for the experts to arrive to deal with the cargo.

And Jim is in charge of the media, who were invited to the event as a continued show of good faith between the Academy and the city. He's good at it, he knows, as he provides a report for the local station that the situation is under control, the cause of the accident is under investigation, and more information would be forthcoming. He puncutates his points by using his most devastating smile, which flusters her, and then he's done his duty and can go back to helping.

Frankly, things are going a little too smoothly. This is Pike's drill, after all, and if Jim knows his advisor, there's a surprise or two just waiting to nail them. Jim can see Bones working, and he's a thing of wonder as he snaps out orders and gets the wounded evacuated. Of course they put Bones in charge, since he had the actual emergency experience, and despite the aviaphobia he's working to overcome, he's dealing. Jim's turned on just by watching him work.

"Jim, over here." Bones is beckoning to him, barely looking his way as he focuses on his next patient. They've tagged the "wounded" with chips that tell the rescue team exactly what's wrong, and Bones reads the screen quickly and nods. "I need you to help Foster with the stretcher. This officer's got internal injuries, so I need you to get him to the emergency transport stat."

It's an easy enough task, and Jim's just bending down to grab the other set of handles when he happens to glance at Bones' progress. He's focused on his tricorder, and has picked his next patient who's half obscured by a few stray pieces of bulkhead. There's something half buried in the ground next to it, and it takes a second for Jim to realize it's a small mine.

Pike's made a booby trap, and Bones is walking straight into it.

With a quick apology to Foster, Jim sprints for his friend and tackles him mid-back. They go down hard, with Jim sprawled over Bones's back and there's a loud exhalation of air as they land. There also might be the sound of something crunching, and that's Bones groaning beneath him.

Jim lies still for a moment, catching his breath, and then he pats Bones gently on the shoulder before getting up to disarm the mine. It's not like it would actually explode, but Jim sure as hell isn't letting anyone die on a simulation, either. It's not good practice for real life, if he lets his best friend and future CMO get eliminated by fake munitions.

"Bones, you okay?" Jim asks, and kneels next to him. Bones is just starting to move, and there's a scrape on his face from when he landed, and shit, he's holding his right hand tightly to his chest. Jim winces. "Oh, whoops."

"Tell me, Jim," Bones begins in his most exasperated tone as he sits up. "Use small words because maybe then I'll understand, but for the love of god, what the hell is wrong with yelling 'watch out'?"

The scrape isn't bad, so Jim focuses on Bones' wrist instead. It's not broken, but probably sprained from being twisted under their combined weight. Jim tries for a contrite face. "That wouldn't have stopped you. You were about to step on an activated mine."

"A fake mine," Bones says.

"This time," Jim reminds him. "I'm not losing you even in a fictional setting. Anyway, I'm not a doctor, but it looks twisted."

Bones pokes his wrist, makes a face, and then sighs. "No, you're definitely not a doctor, but I think you're right. Thanks for saving my fictitious ass."

"Not a problem." Jim gets to his feet and offers his hand to Bones, who takes it with his uninjured arm. When they're both upright, Jim glances down to Bones' dust-covered pants and grins. "But you know, when the debrief is over, you can thank me for it."

Quirking an eyebrow, Bones bends down to pick up his tricorder. "We'll talk. Now get back to Foster. We're losing time and Pike wants us to stay on track."

Jim grabs him by the arm. "Just... be careful."

The smile he gets is impatient but sweet, and then they're off doing their duty.


End file.
